fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Oracle Pretty Cure
Divine Oracle Pretty Cure is one of FairySina's main series and counts as second Generation. It will replace Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on the time, seasons and secrets. This season starts with two girls who transform into Pretty Cure. Later another girl joins their group. Story Divine Oracle Pretty Cure Episodes Thousands of years ago, the Dark Lord was defeated by the oracles Themis, Hera and Tajana. Now, his loyal underlings try to bring him back from death. For this, the Sorrow sisters sent two generals to collect enough power of darkness to bring him back. To prevent this, a little creature came to earth to find Pretty Cure, which are the reborn Oracles, even though they don't know it. Characters Cures Akagemai Shun (赤毛舞俊 Akagemai Shun) Voiced by: Shun is a student from the Kiko Academy. She is a talented and famous dancer in this town. So she has to dress up if she is in public. Shun is very bad at school but don't even try to get better. Her personality is an energetic one, and she loves to have people dance with her. Her alter ego is Cure Change (キュアチェンジ Kyua Chenji) and her powers are related to the seasons. Onseikoro Kumiko (音声頃久美子 Onseikoro Kumiko) Voiced by: Kumiko is a studen from Jidai Public Middle School. Kumiko is a very peaceful person. She enjoys singing, and it is this that has made her popular at school. Her personality is somewhat timid, but judging from her actions, she'll do whatever she can to help a friend. Her alter ego is Cure Epoch (キュアエポック Kyua Epokku) and her powers are related to ages. Kiokusama Mami (記憶様まみ Kiokusama Mami) Voiced by: Mami is a student from Okunote Public Middle School. She's a very helpful person, but people take advantage of her kind nature. This really bothers her. Mami also is very interested in reading books. Mami is the girl who transforms into Cure Memory (キュアメモリ Kyua Memori), the third and last Cure who has the power of Secrets, in episode 23. Oracles Themis (テミス Temisu) Themis was the first oracle of seasons. She vanquished Dark Lord together with the other two oracles. Now, she is reincarnated in Akagemai Shun. Hera (ヘラ Hera) Hera was the first oracle of ages. She vanquished Dark Lord together with the other two oracles. Now, she is reincarnated in Onseikoro Kumiko. Tajana (タチアナ Tachiana) Tajana was the first oracle of secrets. She vanquished Dark Lord together with the other two oracles. Now, she is reincarnated in Kiokusama Mami. Mascots Secret (シークレット Shīkuretto) Secret is this season's main mascot. His name is based on the last Cure's power; secrets. He always ends his sentences with "~rakuru". Villains Dark Lord (暗黒卿 Ankoku kyō) Dark Lord is the evil behind this story. He got vanquished years ago by the old oracles which are now Pretty Cure. However, his servant are trying to bring him back to live. Sorrow (悲しみ Kanashimi) Sorrow is the one who planed everything. She decided to brind the Dark Lord back to live. Sorceress (市子 Ichiko) & General (将軍 Shōgun) These two are the ones who always fight against Pretty Cure. They are ordered by Sorrow to collect the power of the ocarles. Holoryna (ホロリナ Hororina) The monsters which the Sorceress and the General can create. Other Tokijiki Ralph (時じきラルフ Tokijiki Rarufu) Tomorui Rina (友類莉奈 Tomorui Rina) Rina is one of Shun's best friends. She and Shun are friends since childhood. Ureshisue Muse (嬉しい末ミューズ Ureshīsue Myūzu) Muse is Kumiko's best friend. Sukoshiomo Kazue (少し主一恵 Sukoshiomo Kazue) Kazue is a girl from Okunote Public Middle School. She is always seen together with her friends. Nazohana Ami (謎花亜美 Nazohana Ami) Ami is a girl from Okunote Public Middle School. She is always seen together with her friends. Locations *'Uranai Market' (占い市場 Uranai Ichiba) - the girls' hometown *'Kiko Academy for girs' (季候学院 Kikō Gakuin) - Shun's school. *'Jidai Public Middle School' (時代公共中学校 Jidai Kōkyō chūgakkō) - Kumiko's school. *'Okunote Public Middle School' (奥の手公共中学校 Okunote Kōkyō chūgakkō) - the third school in this town. *'Great Old Tree' (偉大な古い木) *'Light Realm' *'Dark Realm' Items *'Goddess Pearl' - a little item which Secret carries in his soul. The girls need this Pearl to transform into Pretty Cure. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Oracle Power Stream *'Magical Triangle' - the transfromation itmes, the girls use to transform. But it only works with the Goddess Pearls. *'Harp of Ages' & Rod of Seasons - The Harp of Ages is Cure Epoch's weapon and the Rod of Seasons is Cure Change's weapon. *'Book of Secrets' - Cure Memory's weapon. Trivia *This seasons theme and the power of all three Cures are based on the Oracle Games from the "The Legend of Zelda" video game series. Gallery AkagemaiShun.png|Akagemai Shun Rod.png|Cure Change's Rod of Seasons Harp of Ages.png|Cure Epoch's Harp of Ages References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina's second Generation Category:Divine Oracle Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime